


I Fell In Love With Him

by Anakin133



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Cyrus Goodman is dating the most beautiful girl in high school: junior Amber Kippen.But what happens when he literally runs into her handsome, younger brother?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kippen sibling dynamics are similarly based to ‘checkmate’ [a Twitter Tyrus AU] but the rest is original

~ Cyrus' POV ~

In a small town like Shadside, the hierarchy of the high school was much more laid back than expected. There were cliques and groups, but one group wasn't generally considered superior or inferior to another. But there was one girl in our high school that bent those rules unintentionally. She was gorgeous, everyone knew, and smart. She was kind and caring to her close friends, but others not so much. Everyone practically worshiped the ground she was on, implying perfection in everything she did.

She was my girlfriend.

If I was honest, I didn't completely want to be with her the way all the other boys did. Which I didn't understand. But I dated her anyway, because for some reason she liked me and everyone expected me to. I mean, why would any guy reject her? That's what they all told me. She was sweet and nice to me, but it felt like there was a void in my heart whenever we'd kiss or hold hands. When we went on dates, it was awkward and forced for me. I didn't understand why, not yet.

"...Don't you think?" I was snapped out of my daze and looked to Amber. She often rambled on about things regarding makeup or gossip, and I'd figured out how to subtly tune her out until I had to respond. I wasn't trying to be mean or inconsiderate, the things she spoke of simply meant nothing to me.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying." Lie. I hated lying to her, or anyone for that matter, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't force myself to appreciate her or her words in the way I should. We walked out of the school doors, the warm, spring air blowing in my face as we left, her hand still interlocked in mine.

"Oh! So, I was thinking. My parents aren't home later." I raise my eyebrows in an attempt to encourage her to continue. "Why don't we have a movie night, at my house?"

"Sure. I'll invite Buffy and And-"

"No, I meant just us. Like a date." I swallowed absentmindedly.

"Oh, sure. Uh, I have to work on today's homework... So, eight?"

"Great!" She squealed, kissing my cheek. "Do you want me to pick you up, or...?"

"I'll walk." She smiled, letting go of my hand and waving before running off to her car in the school's parking lot. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

~

I knocked on the door, smiling a little to myself when I heard the blonde's feet padding to the door. She opened it, ushering me inside with a peck on the lips as a greeting. I took off my shoes, following her to her bedroom upstairs and the small couch in it facing the TV, and sat down on the end. She sat as well, cuddling up beside me and placing her head on my shoulder as the movie began.

It was a quiet evening, which I was glad for. A few times I heard movement down the hall and Amber shifted a little to get more comfortable, but other than that it was relaxing and so unlike our other dates.

About halfway through the second movie, I noticed the blue-eyed girl completely asleep and managed to wiggle my way out of her grip so I could get up. I turned the TV off and looked around in the hallway, trying to remember where she said her restroom was. I trailed down until I reached a door that I recalled to be it. Just as I grabbed the handle, the door swung open and slapped me right in the face. Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

~ TJ's POV ~

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I knelt beside the boy with wide eyes. His hand was covering his nose and his big, chocolate eyes were tearing up as he looked at me. He seemed familiar with his wavy brown hair, slightly darker skin tone, and wide eyes. It was hard to put a finger on who he was with half his face covered. "Here, it's okay. Let me see how bad it is." I gently placed my hand on his wrist, the one clutching his nose, and his skin felt warm under mine as I slowly steered his hand away. His nose didn't look broken, just flushed and bleeding a little. I searched his face for a moment, now recognizing him. He was my sister's boyfriend, Cyrus.

"How-" He winced as he tried to speak, his hand flying back onto the bridge of his nose where a cut was. I refocused my attention on him, shaking my thoughts on why my stomach dropped when I realized his identity.

"Shh, don't talk. It'll hurt and it needs to heal. It doesn't look broken, but you'll probably have some internal bruising. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I stood, reaching my hand out at which he immediately grabbed to help himself stand up. 

I guided him into the bathroom behind us, trying to quietly close the door as I gestured for him to sit on the counter. I shuffled around the small room, checking the cabinets for the First Aid supplies. I found the wipes and bandages, placing them beside the boy before standing in front of him. I gave him a small smile before taking a wipe to his nose, clearing the small amount of blood off. I bandaged part of his nose, on the bridge, so the cut and the internal injury could heal.

Cyrus was quite attractive this close up, and his hair looked so soft I wanted to reach up and ruffle it. But, not only would that be weird to do to a straight boy, even more weird to do to my sister's boyfriend that I barely knew. I swallowed, taking a step back, and furrowed my eyebrows at my sudden confusion.

"Wait, why were you standing outside the bathroom door?"

"I-" He flinched a little at his discomfort from the injury, and I thought I saw his cheeks go pink when I asked. "Amber fell asleep, I was going to go to the restroom before I left." I raised my eyebrows, looking at the watch on my wrist as I replied.

"Dude, it's nine twen-" I clenched my jaw and breathed in deeply, annoyed at myself again. "Nine fifty-two. And I know you don't drive, so you're not walking home. It's pitch black. You can stay here."

"No, I couldn't. I don't want to impose. Besides, my step-mom is expecting me." His face betrayed his nervous and panicked feelings, which I knew as I had overheard Amber rant about how easily scared and paranoid he got to her friends on the phone so many times. I thought it was endearing despite what she'd always say, but the pit in my stomach was evident enough of the underlying guilt I had for subconsciously making him feel that way.

"You wouldn't be, and you can call or text your step-mom. Look, I'll go grab a spare toothbrush and some jams for you while you go to the bathroom." I tried to give him my most sincere-looking smile, which wasn't too hard as I meant it.

"'Jams'?" He smirked, the previous worry dissipated. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks in embarrassment, shifting my gaze to the floor.

"Uh, pajamas. Sorry, that's what I always called them and I know it's child-" I looked up at him as he place his warm hand on my arm, smiling adoringly.

"TJ, that's not childish, it's cute." I could feel myself blush, not from embarrassment this time, and he looked absolutely shocked he said that. And I was happily surprised he actually remembered my name. I watched his cheeks slowly flush into a bright pink as I bit my lip to stop myself from grinning.

"Thanks. I, uh, I'll get that toothbrush and stuff now."

~

I thought I was going to burst at how adorable Cyrus looked in my space-themed jams. I barely knew him, and he's my sister's boyfriend. I really needed to stop looking at him like that.

"You wear actual, matching pajamas? Not just a T-shirt and shorts?" I swallowed nervously as he sat on my bed. He positioned himself to sit criss-cross in front of me while I mirrored him.

"Uh... Yeah."

"That's so cool! My friends make fun of me all the time for that." The pit in my stomach disappeared immediately at that.

"So, uh, what do you like to do?" His smile faltered a little bit, and I was afraid I'd annoyed him or pressed the boundaries too much. Thoughts of Amber telling him all sorts of terrible stories came flooding in. Then I realized, 'What if she told him I was gay? And he's really uncomfortable with it and I'm making it worse by trying to befriend him?' He snapped me out of my spiraling thoughts as he spoke again.

"It's stupid and dorky." Oh. That's why. He was overly self-conscious.

"No, I doubt that's the case. I won't judge you."

"It is, but here you go. I like watching dinosaur documentaries and seeing dino exhibits. I like writing and I do this thing called 'tater theater', although it's kinda dumb so I don't know why I'm telling you that and I'm sorry I'm just really weird and people don't really understand me so I get it if you're-"

"Cyrus." I interrupted his panicked rambling with an amused smile curving my mouth. "I think all of that's cool, and I don't know why you assume being 'weird', as you say, is necessarily a bad thing." He looked down at his hands sadly. "Do your friends make you think that way about yourself?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. I mean, they aren't rude about it. They imply it a lot, and I don't know. I guess after hearing it so much I believe it." I placed my hand lightly on one of his.

"It doesn't matter if they aren't rude about it. It still hurts and it isn't true." He breathed a laugh.

"That's the thing, it is true. I've always been weird and different."

"So have I. But that doesn't mean it's bad." He finally looked up at me, a mix of surprise and disbelief on his face.

"Like what? Amber said you're the captain of the basketball team! How is that weird?" I clenched my jaw once again.

"Despite what everyone thinks, I'm more than just a basketball jock." I sighed, falling back on my bed with my hands behind my head. I heard him shuffle, and he soon made his way to lay next to me - he was also on his back but his hands laid on his stomach. "I'm a big science nerd, in case you didn't get that from those." I cracked a smile as I pointed to what he was wearing. "I'm not good at it in school, but I love it. Especially space. I still play with Legos, all the time. My sister gets so humiliated by me, which is why she basically cut me off from her life outside of being at home. Even then she tries to ignore me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You seem like a great guy, I don't know why she wouldn't like you." He turned to flash me a sad yet genuine smile.

"It's fine. And thanks." I returned a smile before looking back to the ceiling. "I like to read, and write but I'm not good at it. I love music too."

"I guess you are a little like me, huh?"

"How's that?" We both looked at each at the same time.

"You sound insecure about a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, I-I probably shouldn't have told you that. I'm not sure why I did." I'm not a trusting person, but strangely I felt a tranquil comfort with Cyrus that made me feel free to open up without being judged. "You, however, shouldn't be ashamed of yourself. People should like you for who you are, so you shouldn't hide it." Hypocrite. My mind chanted that word over and over as I spoke that sentence.

"Even if I know people won't like me for who I am? I'm just protecting myself."

"You're right. We are more similar than it seems."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, the restroom scene where TJ cleaned his wounds was so stereotypical and not at all original for me, sorry [not really]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW|| Minor argument and slight homophobia

• Cyrus' POV •

I jolted awake from someone intentionally clearing their throat, immediately finding myself in the arms of sleeping TJ Kippen. It didn't take long for my girlfriend's withering glare to come in my view as I looked over the athlete's shoulder. It seemed we must have fallen asleep talking last night, as we were still above his bed's sheets and in relatively similar positions. 

"Amber," I gently and subtly pulled out of the boy's embrace so I could sit up to look at her. I rubbed my eyes before quietly slipped of the bed and dragging her out into the hallway. "Would it be okay if you drove me to school today, since-"

"Why were you sleeping with my brother?" She sounded angry, but it wasn't fear that made me blush. "And why do you have a bandage on your nose?"

"Shh, you'll wake him up." She folded her arms over her chest.

"So? Since when do you care about him?"

"Amber..." I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I took a quick glance to make sure TJ was still asleep despite the noise. "You fell asleep during the movie last night, so I got up to go to the restroom before I left to go home. TJ opened the door just as I got close and well-" I pointed to my nose. "I think you know what happened. Then he insisted I stay because it was dark out and neither of us drive, and since I didn't want to wake you up, I did. We talked and then must have fallen asleep."

"You actually talked to that loser?" Her words didn't sound like playful sibling rudeness but venomous and sharp, which surprised me.

"He's your brother! And he doesn't seem like a loser..." I looked to the ground. Despite it happening all the time, I hated fighting with her. Or anyone, for that matter.

"Why are you siding with him over me? You don't know him like I do!"

"Cyrus?" We both snapped to look at the green-eyed boy giving us a tired yet curious look in the doorway. His strawberry-blonde hair was ruffled, and I suddenly thought of the word 'adorable' before Amber's annoyed voice broke me out of my staring.

"TJ, get out. This doesn't involve you."

"Really? Because from what I hear this has plenty to do with me."

"I said get out! Stop trying to push yourself into my life and leave me alone!" I took a step back with wide eyes, wanting almost anything rather than being in the middle of this argument.

"Actually, I'll have you know I'm not here to butt into your problems. I'm just making sure Cyrus is okay despite your clingy-self whining about him being his own person and yelling at him for something that wasn't even his fault!"

"He'll side with me on this because he's too afraid of getting on my bad side. And don't tell me how to treat my boyfriend!"

"Fine. I won't!" To my shock, TJ grabbed my hand and stormed into his bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind us.

"TJ Kippen you let my boyfriend out of there right now!"

"He's not your pet; he can leave whenever he wants to just as long as I make sure he's alright first!" He matched our gazes, leaning forward, and rested his hand delicately on my shoulder. I faintly heard Amber stomping off down the hall and slamming her own door as I stared into the boy's enchanting teal eyes. "Are you okay?" His voice was drastically quieter, tenderness and kindness radiating off it in waves.

"Y-yeah, thank you. I'm, uh, not good with fights since my parents used to argue all the time before they got divorced. I know I'm just weak and can't handle it when it gets really bad, but I don't know, I kind of-"

"Cyrus. You are not weak." He placed his free hand under my chin and lifted it up a little so I'd look at him, as my eyes had drifted to the floor while I spoke. "I'm so, so sorry about your parents. Your discomfort is very legitimate and no one should judge you for that." He gave a soft smile, and I felt my breathing slow down as I relaxed into his touch, opposite to my usual uneasiness when someone got as close as he was in this moment. "I don't." He added, a whisper barely audible, and my stomach fluttered. I wrapped him in a calming hug, with him seeming surprised for a moment before hugging back. We stayed that way for what felt like hours, although in reality was only a few minutes, before we decided we should probably get ready for school.

I grabbed my clothes I wore yesterday as I began walking to his closed door, so I could change in the restroom, before he stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" I spun around to face the boy, who was standing outside his walk-in closet.

"Uh... To go change...?" He sighed, rolling his eyes fondly as the small smile on his mouth gave him away, and walked up to me. He took the clothes out of my hands and guided me to his closet.

"You can borrow some of my clothes to wear. Do you like hoodies?"

~

"Cyrus! Are you even listening to me?" I adverted my gaze to the blonde girl in front of me, an irritated look evident on her face. My eyes just seemed to keep drifting to the lunch table behind her, where TJ sat talking stiffly with his friends.

"Yeah. Sorry, Gem." It was a nickname I'd given her soon after we met, seeing as amber was a fossilized gemstone and I knew my prehistory from several of my dinosaur documentaries. She didn't understand my reason, but she didn't complain about being called a gem known for having a unique and natural beauty (She knew that from all her jewelry).

"I'm still mad at my brother for talking to you."

"He was helping me, Amber. I really don't see why you're so-"

"I just don't understand why he had to go out of his way. He knows I hate it when he talks to my friends, especially you." I sighed, seeing this petty and defensive side of her far too often, and took a sip of my juice. "Like, why does he have to force his gay flirting on my boyfriend? My boyfriend! He should at least have the decency to hit on someone I'm not dating or friends with." I choked on my drink, coughing for a moment before looking at her with wide eyes.

"Gay? He's gay?" She scowled.

"Yeah. It's disgusting seeing him flirt with you, even if you weren't mine. I don't have a problem with him choosing to be that way, I just don't understand why he has to shove it in my face." I briefly locked eyes with TJ across Amber's shoulder before looking back at her, torn apart as to whether I should just let it go or say something and risk getting her mad at me again.

"I don't really think it's a choice..." I whispered. So much for playing it safe.

"What? Are you seriously siding with him again? I'm your girlfriend, Cyrus! Me! Not him!" She stood up dramatically, grabbing her things, before storming out of the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes and kept eating as normal, despite everyone staring at me. I was far too accustomed to her vain attitude to care much about her temporary reactions. And I knew I should care, but couldn't find in myself to do so. And that was what hurt me, and probably her, the most.


	4. Chapter 4

• TJ's POV•

"I'm your girlfriend, Cyrus! Me! Not him!" Cyrus had locked eyes with me just before her voice rose, which caught the attention of basically everyone in the cafeteria. She got up, storming off to who-knows-where. But I was watching Cyrus. He seemed so nonchalant, so unaffected by her attitude. I wanted to go over and see how he was, but as I looked around my own table I knew I couldn't.

Being the closeted-gay basketball captain had it's disadvantages.

~

I packed up my stuff scattered across my desk quickly, hoping I could leave the classroom before my math teacher pulled me aside. My hopes were crushed as he stopped me just as I was in the doorway.

"TJ. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Annoyed, I spun around and looked at him with my arms crossed. "What happened here today? You have such a good grade in my class, but when I called on you to answer the question you couldn't answer." Good grade, ha. I had to force myself not to scoff. If only he knew.

"Sorry, I was just distracted." He stared at me for a moment before seemingly realizing I wasn't going to say more.

"This isn't the first time. I expect you to be alert and concentrated on my class, TJ."

"I'll try, sir." I could hear the sarcasm weaved in my own voice.

"Please do. Oh! And here's..." He pulled a paper off a stack on his desk. "Today's homework. See you on Monday." I harshly grabbed the worksheet out of his hands, muttering a quick goodbye of some sort before rushing out of the doorway and into the hall.

"Hey, TJ!" I felt the scowl on my face dissipate as I matched gazes with Cyrus who was walking towards me. "You okay?" He was closer now, his voice in a whisper, and he had his hand lightly touching my forearm.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" He scanned my face for a moment, but I didn't let my nonchalant 'mask' slip.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" I furrowed my eyebrows. He shouldn't know that. "Come on." I blushed as he grabbed my hand, pulling me through the mostly empty hallways and toward one of the stairwells. He sat on a step and pulled me down next to him. I tried not to focus on the fact that he was still holding my hand and that our sides were touching.

"What are we doing here?" He looked at me, his huge chocolate eyes looking right into my eyes. He was so close.

"Something is bothering you. You seemed upset when you walked out of your class." I opened my mouth to respond with a smooth excuse, but closed it briefly as I realized it was futile since he already saw right through me.

"It's my math class, that's all." I broke eye contact.

"You have trouble with math?" His soft and caring voice drew my eyes back to him.

"I-" Was I really going to tell him? My trust in him scared me. "I have dyscalculia. It's a learning disability." He whispered the last sentence simultaneously.

"Thank you for telling me, Teej." I cracked a smile at the nickname. "You can always talk to me. You know that, right?" I swallowed as I forced myself to look away, instead staring at our intertwined hands.

"I do now. Thank you. And you can to me, obviously."

"Thanks." He paused, his thumb absentmindedly stroking the top of my hand. "So you were upset because you didn't understand what you were learning?"

"Yeah, I guess. My teacher was saying how I wasn't 'trying hard enough'."

"They don't know? About your dyscalculia, I mean." Unable to keep my eyes away for very long, I locked eyes with him again and shook my head 'no'. "That's okay, you can tell them when you're ready." Pause. "Do you want me to help you?"

"What?"

"With your homework. Until you can tell them. So it won't be as hard for you." I briefly wondered if his heart was beating as fast as mine in that moment.

"I'd love that, but I wouldn't want to put you out. Besides, I'm pretty sure my sister would kill us both." Something flickered in his eyes.

"Good for her. I'm going to help you whether she likes it or not!" He was beaming now, an adorably determined look on his face.

"Thanks, Cy. That means a lot."

"Of course! Hey, do you like baby taters?"

~

I was smiling ear to ear when I got home, the Sun already setting in the sky.

"TJ Kippen!" I winced as Amber screeched from upstairs. Seconds later, she was storming down the steps and up in my face. She looked angry, and if her index finger shoved in my chest was anything to go by, she was angry at me. "What were you doing at the Spoon with my boyfriend?!" Oh. So that's what she was mad about.

"What?"

"Don't play oblivious with me! I saw you at school, sitting there, holding hands before going to pick up my order at the Spoon. Only to find you sitting there staring at him as he laughed heart-eyed! I thought I made it clear I didn't want you to be around him, TJ! What part of that do you not understand?!"

"I can hang out with whoever I want, Amber. It's not like I stole one of your precious possessions. He's a living person! If he wants, for some strange reason, to actually hang out with me - I'm not going to stop him! And neither are you. It's his decision." I pushed past her, making my way toward the kitchen. She gasped, scoffed, and then eventually stomped off. I flinched when she slammed the door, but thankfully I was the only other one in the house to be there to hear it.


End file.
